Ty Borden
Tyler "Ty" Borden is Amy's husband with a troubled past. As a child, Ty was abused by his stepfather Wade, and was arrested and sent to juvenile detention after attacking him when he was assaulting his mother, Lily Borden. For his probation, he was sent to Heartland to work. He soon began to enjoy his life there and decided to stay. Jack treats Ty like a son and is very proud of him, especially after he earned his high school diploma and decides to become a vet. Ty dated Kit Bailey, a local cowgirl, for a time before admitting his feelings for Amy. They dated for a time but eventually broke up due to a lack of trust. Later, while working with a pair of horses, Ty and Amy managed to talk things through, and they got back together. Ty buys a ring with plans to propose to Amy in the final episode of Season 5, after a motorbike accident with Jack, but after hearing how they should never "tie themselves down" from Amy, leaves the room and goes outside, thinking twice about proposing. After he leaves, his phone rings; Amy goes to answer it, and she finds the ring. In Season 6, after much miscommunication and bickering, Ty and Amy come to an agreement to wait to get married and Ty gets accepted to vet school. After a few episodes, Ty and Amy find themselves in the perfect moment while camping and he proposes to her; she accepts. In season 8, they get married. At the end of Season 9, Amy tells Ty that he's going to be a father. Season 1 In the beginning of season one, Ty Borden is a troubled and ill-tempered 17-year-old. He entered "juvie" at a young age after attacking his step-father, Wade, for abusing his mother. For his probation, Ty's probation officer, Clint Riley, made a deal with Marion Fleming that Ty could stay at Heartland Ranch and work there as a stable hand. When Ty first arrives at Heartland he reves his truck and speeds past Amy Fleming while she is out riding with a friend, angering her. He informs her that he's looking for Marion Fleming, and Amy tells him that Marion was her mother and she had died. Ty then meets Jack Bartlett, owner of Heartland Ranch and Amy's grandfather. He, at first, reluctantly agrees to let Ty stay and work at Heartland for the duration of his probation. Jack lets Ty stay in the room above the barn, the loft which Ty is none too thrilled about. Ty often frustrates Jack when he begins working as a stable hand, often slacking off and giving attitude. Jack especially becomes upset when Ty goes to a party that Amy is also attending when he was supposed to be working. When he arrives at the party, uninvited, Ty sees Amy's boyfriend Jesse Stanton grab her and, thinking that he is hurting her, proceeds to get into a fight with him. Amy leaves the party angry and Ty follows. Ty apologizes and offers her ride home, to which Amy originally rejects but eventually agrees. Jack gets angry with Ty, and Ty then decides to leave. In the second episode, Ty builds a track for Amy to practice her jumping, beginning to show a softer side to him. Throughout the season, Ty proves that he is not the same troubled teen he once was, and constantly helps Amy with Spartan (Amy's horse). Ty and Amy become good friends and they both start developing feelings for each other. Ty and Amy have many flirty moments where they both lean towards wanting more than friendship but ultimately not wanting things to change between them. Ty becomes Amy's coach for an upcoming jumping competition in the last few episodes. This causes them to spend more and more time together leading to them kissing in the season finale. Although Ty wants to be with Amy, he leaves in the middle of the night to live with his estranged father, hoping to reconnect. Season 2 In the beginning of season two, Ty comes back from being with his dad; Amy is upset with him for leaving, bringing on tension between them. The new ranch hand named Caleb O'Dell has a thing for Amy, making Ty and Amy's relationship even more strained and complicated. Ty can't find the right words to get her to trust him again and to prove that he's not going anywhere, making it difficult to bring their relationship back to where it was in season 1. In episode 4, Ty finally tells Amy about his father and why he left. He tells her he should have called but was worried that the one thing he wanted to say she might not have wanted to hear anymore. As Ty is about to leave, Amy grabs his arm and kisses him. Ty's dad comes to town causing a rift between him and Amy, as Ty pushes her away, worried about becoming like his dad. After his father leaves, Ty expresses his concerns; Amy pulls Ty outside and they kiss, but Ty stops and says that he doesn't want to hurt her. She says she is willing to risk that but he is not willing to. Ty not wanting to hurt Amy begins a relationship with Kit Bailey but is not totally invested as he is in love with Amy. In the finale of Season Two, Amy and Ty go to Jack's fishing cabin to save some starving horses. They eat dinner together and talk about the future. Ty is thinking of interning with Scott Cardinal at the Vet Clinic. Amy asks about their future and Ty says it is up to her. Ty becomes ill and Amy takes care of him. That night Amy dreams of everything they have been through so far. When she wakes up his fever is gone and he tells her she is beautiful. She looks outside and sees the Ghost Horse, who returns in later seasons during key points in Ty and Amy's relationship. They go outside and hug. She tells Ty that she wants to be more than friends and they can't continue as they have been. She tells him she has always loved him, and he tells her he loves her too. They kiss and officially begin a relationship. Season 3 Ty and Amy start the season really happy as they are finally in a good place together. After a tragic accident Ty questions if he can even be a vet but Amy convinces him he can do it. In the third episode, Amy asks Ty to go to the year end dance with her but Ty doesn't know how to dance. Peter and Lou taught him though. Amy thinks that he doesn't want to go as he pulls away a bit from her (as he is secretly learning how to dance for her). On the way to the dance, Ty's car breaks down and Amy blames him for this happening. Ty says although he didn't want to go to the dance she is the only one he wants to be with. He turns on his radio and they dance in the bed of his truck. He stops dancing and gives Amy a promise ring that he bought for her. Another truck drives by and asks if they need help they both say no and continue dancing and kissing. Glory Days includes Kit's mare giving birth to its foal. However, it does not make it out alive so they decided to replace it with an orphaned foal, Merlin. This did not work out all too well as she rejects the poor horse. Amy gets jealous when Ty tells Kit about him getting into two universities before her. But he tells its because he doesn't want to admit that he might have to move away for, school and they won't get to see each other. In Growing Pains, they get to experience what it is like to be parents as Merlin, the orphaned foal needs someone to take care of him. Amy and Ty see less and less of each other as Ty is working with Scott and is about to head out for school. This breaks Amy's heart as she doesn't want him to leave her again. They get into a fight and Scott and Ty get on a plane and it crashes. When they don't show up Amy gets extremely worried. Ty saves Scott's life and Amy and the gang goes looking for them. When they find them Amy runs into Ty's arms. She apologizes to him for the fight. He tells her that he learned something. He saw a wolf out there and he thought it would attack but it didn't. She asks him what he learned and he kisses her. Ty tells Amy that he is going to wait a year to go to school because this is where he needs to be right now. In the season finale, Amy and Ty get into an argument over her joining the Ring of Fire tour. She wants him to go with her but he wants to do his own thing for a while. She gives him the ring back and leaves. As he begins to drive away she follows him on the horse. Amy and Ty then hug each other and apologize. She says she is going on tour with her Dad, Tim, and he is leaving on a road trip for a while. They say that they love each other and she asks for the ring back. They kiss and he leaves. Season 4 Ty comes back from his trip with another girl named Blair Connor. This leaves Amy jeolous but pretends nothing has changed. Ty and Amy hug and say they missed each other and kiss. Amy feels left out as Blair and Ty reminsce about their trip. While Ty was away he found a vet program in the University of Calgary so he doesn't have to leave, making Amy really happy. They begin fighting as things are different again and since Blair is always there they have had no time alone since he got back. After Blair helped Amy in an accident, Blair kisses Ty and tells her that she thinks she is in love with him. He tells her that they should just be friends. After Blair and her boyfriend Grantt left, Ty starts all over with Amy. This makes Amy happy. During a clinic Chase Powers kisses Amy. When she tells Ty he is really upset but forgives her. In Graduation, Amy gets into a university on a full scholarship but doesn't know what to do. Amy almost misses her graduation because Spartan coliced and Amy blames herself. Mallory and Badger come so that Amy doesn't miss her own graduation. Ty then drives her there and onto the stage on his motorcycle so she can get her diploma. She decides to take the year off to figure out her next step. Their relationship continues to go really well until she finds out Blair kissed Ty and he didn't tell her causing them to breakup (Mood Swings). Ty is heartbroken but tries to be there for her still. In the finale, Ty and Amy help two horses that belong to Lisa. Amy and Ty are argue on how to help them. Then Lou is in labor and Ty and Amy figure out their differences. This brings them back together. Season 5 Ty and Amy are together in the first episode. Ty decides to move out from the loft as he needs a place of his own. Amy doesn't want him to leave as she doesn't want everything to change. But he tells her he can't be the guy in the loft forever and she asks why because she loves the guy in the loft. Ty moving out proves to be a good thing for their relationship as they grow closer together. After a near death experience (falling off his motorcycle and hitting head on a rock) he has flashbacks of everything he and Amy have been through and realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Amy. In the last episode, Ty decides that he wants to propose to Amy. Every time he is about to he backs out. He has a talk with Jack and asks for his permission to propose. Lou overhears this and confronts Ty about it and he is second guessing it because he doesn't want to hold her back. After Amy's audition Ty is prepared to propose but Amy mentions something about not tying each other down so Ty doesn't go through with it. He goes outside to get more firewood. Inside his phone rings and Amy goes to answer it finding the engagement ring. Season 6 Ty's heater and water pipe in the trailer break so he temporarly moves back into the loft. Amy having found the ring is wondering what is taking so long for Ty to propose. Ty takes her on a fancy dinner and loses the ring. Georgie gives Amy the ring but when Amy goes to put it back in the dresser Ty catches her and she says that they should talk about it. They get into a bit of a fight because she's known for months and he never asked her. She asked what she did to make him change his mind he goes to tell her and is interrupted. He later finds her and tells her why he didn't. They both decide to wait. During a fishing trip to help out an old friend, Ty and Amy help a foal. Then Ty proposes to Amy and Amy saying yes leaves them engaged. He has problems with Jeremy he has a lot of problems and he keeps on threatening Amy and Ty got sick of it. Ty got fired from his job because Jeremy killed a horse, Season 7 The season begins with Ty and Amy happily engaged, with Amy continuing what her mother started and Ty studying to become a veterinarian. They discuss buying a ranch nearby together, but it eventually sells. Half-way through the season, it comes back on the market, and they begin to make plans to buy it. In episode 10, Amy is left blind after a horse accident, and because they are uncertain whether her vision will ever return, she tells Ty she won't hold him to any promises he's made. He tells her they will still get married no matter what, and her sight eventually returns. In the season finale, Amy leaves to go on tour with an Arabian prince's race horse team as one of his trainers. Ty supports her decision fully, though is sad for the months they will spend apart. He is shown watching her helicopter lift off and fly away with a solumn expression. Season 9 The beginning of the season finds Ty maturing as he embraces married life and settles into the new position it affords him in the Heartland family. He also reaches a personal milestone and launches his professional career in earnest. He is forced to reconsider his future when faced with an offer that is difficult to refuse, but may jeopardize his work with Amy. Ty and Amy finally take possession of a place to call home, and make additional plans for their future. He also comes into his own as he steps up to play a pivotal role in helping Jack deal with a tragedy. Ty is forced to confront his painful past when a mystery package arrives that leads to new insight. In the season finale, Amy announces to Ty on their first anniversary that he is going to be a father. Personality At first in the series, Ty is rebellious and extremely arrogant, and doesn't understand the life that the rest of the gang lives, not used to the family atmosphere. But he does give glimpses into a softer side of him every once in a while, and matures as the series progresses. Ty is seen to be protective of the ones he loves and genuine, and is good with kids as seen with his nieces, Georgie and Katie. He shows that he will do whatever he can to help the people around him, and he keeps trying things until he finally achieves what he needs. Appearance 729f4559ab704a679a267b7b5c8b276d.jpg heartland12.jpg 2922261161_1_5.jpg p81x1uyp.jpg kit-2-part1-18ca341.jpg 0c951c6fb96ad743503b82a383798fc7.jpg tumblr_lr42s2GKHw1qmo244o1_1280.jpg e4d085a92c5cf400ab44bd2ff44cf098.jpg 100723070854966917.jpg Tumblr li6eevjRxs1qhfddfo1 500.jpg tumblr_mwzg1klWJF1rrpmqjo1_500.jpg ty_main.jpg Grahamwardle.jpg tumblr_mjhmeccHbr1rrpmqjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt26fd1yTG1qhfddfo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Family